tya_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellie Johnson
Eleanor Stephanie Johnson '''(almost always shortened to '''Ellie Johnson) is a Pokemon Trainer originally from Pallet Town, who recently relocated to Littleroot Town after retiring from Pokemon training. Kanto Beginning Ellie started her journey, as most people do, in the Kanto region's Pallet Town. Like most beginning trainers visiting Professor Oak, she was given the choice between three starter Pokemon to begin her journey -- Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. She selected the Fire-Type, Charmander, which prompted her rival John (who had arrived at the same time) to choose Squirtle. The two had their first official battle with each other, but it ended in a draw when Squirtle's misfired water attack struck electrical equipment in the Laboratory. http://tya-universe.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ellie-charmander.jpgEllie farewelled her mother and set out for adventure, following in the footsteps of her big brother Trip, who had left home years before to become a Trainer. On the way, she encountered several wild Pokemon, which she battled to improve Charmander's skills rather than to capture them. When she arrived in Viridian City, however, she was disappointed to find the Viridian City Gym closed while the Leader was away. Under the advice of an old man nearby, she headed out to Pewter City for her first Gym battle, which required navigating the dense Viridian Forest. Inside the Forest, she met Billy - a young trainer around her age who had become lost like her. Together, they each caught a Bug-Type -- Billy captured a Beedrill, while Ellie managed to find and catch a miscoloured Caterpie. After searching for hours, the two friends found an exit, but were confronted by a bicycle gang. They demanded a toll to let the kids pass, but when Ellie defiantly refused, she found herself and Charmander in a battle with the leader's Beedrill. After Beedrill dodged Charmander's Ember attack, a small forest fire was started, leading nearby police to place the blame on Ellie and Billy for arsen. Taken in to Pewter City for questioning, their names were cleared by a young man who provided photographic evidence of their innocence. They thanked him and then split up -- Billy headed to Vermillion City to visit his grandmother, while Ellie set out to challenge Pewter City Gym. She arrived at the Gym and challenged the Leader Brock to a battle. The two-on-two rules were agreed upon, and Brock laughed at her choice to battle his Geodude with her Charmander, stating that he had seen many young trainers try this match-up many times. Geodude defeated Charmander, and Ellie selected her only remaining Pokemon, Caterpie. Though the gold colouring on Caterpie intrigued him, Brock claimed the easy victory when Geodude finished Caterpie with Rock Throw. Ellie headed back to the Pokemon Center to heal her Pokemon and, under the advice of Brock, find a Water-Type for a rematch. She ran into Billy there, who was returning to town for the night and setting out for Vermillion City the next morning. Ellie told him of her intentions, to which he informed her that Water Pokemon are rarely seen around the area due to the colder climate. Returning to the Gym with Billy, Brock announced that each trainer would select one Pokemon for a sudden death battle. The leader, believing Ellie had captured a Water Pokemon, chose his strongest Pokemon - Onix. He was shocked to see that Ellie sent out Charmander. Wanting to make quick work of what he believed was a waste of his time, Brock instructed Onix to take Charmander out with Rock Tomb, although Ellie encouraged her Pokemon to use its agility to its advantage to dodge the falling boulders. When hope seemed lost, Billy directed Ellie's attention to the sprinkler system on the roof, which would be set off when it detected smoke. With a blast of Charmander's Smokescreen attack, water rained from the ceiling. Charmander took cover under one of the boulders as water dowsed Onix, rendering him helpless. Brock then admitted defeat, and awarded Ellie with the Boulder Badge, also praising her for her expert use of her surroundings. Billy, the mystery egg and Cerulean City Discovering they were heading in the same direction, Ellie and Billy decided to travel together once again. Before leaving for Cerulean City, they were approached by one of Professor Oak's colleagues, who gave Ellie a basket with a note attached. The gift was a Pokemon egg from her older brother Trip, wishing her luck on her journey - the note also stated that this Pokemon, when hatched, will be helpful in the battle against Cerulean Gym's Leader, Misty. The two youngsters headed towards Mt. Moon, the only path that would take them to their destination. It was there that Ellie discovered Billy's reason for returning - Billy is afraid of the dark. In the dark cave, he was anxious and afraid of the many noises made by the restless Zubat, so as comfort, Ellie offered to hold his hand. They approached the light at the end of the tunnel rather quickly, and after a brief run-in with Ellie's rival John (who claimed to have four gym badges already), they found themselves on the outskirts of Cerulean City. But with the egg from Trip still unhatched, they decided to continue walking around the city's surroundings. The pair climbed a small mountain overlooking the sea, and were startled when they were approached by a giant Kabuto - but it turned out to be a man in a suit. Realizing he needed help, Ellie unzipped the costume and the man climbed out, gasping for air. He introduced himself as Bill, the computer whiz who is the creator of the PC Pokemon Storage System. He gave them details to store their Pokemon, should they need to, and presented Ellie with a ticket for a cruise on the SS Anne for helping him out. As they headed back down the mountain, the egg from Trip finally hatched, revealing that Pichu was the mystery baby Pokemon. Excited about the new acquisition to her team, Ellie began devising a strategy as to how she could use Pichu to defeat Misty. The two friends enjoyed a well sought after meal before heading to Cerulean City Gym, and Ellie's second gym battle. They were greeted by the friendly Leader, as she took them inside - a massive room with an underground pool in the center, with a platform suspended by chains above the water. She announced that each team would have two Pokemon each, and the first team to lose both members would lose. Misty selected Staryu to begin the battle, whilst Ellie sent out Caterpie. Staryu sprayed a Water Gun attack to try and knock Caterpie into the pool, but the golden bug evaded the stream, and attempted to follow up with Tackle - but Staryu's Harden technique rendered the attack ineffective. Staryu's Rapid Spin connected, and the force sent Caterpie to it's defeat in the water below. A smile swept Misty's face as she witnessed Ellie send out Pichu. Having dealt with many Electric-type Pokemon, it seemed as though the Gym Leader knew exactly what to do. As Staryu charged with Rapid Spin, Pichu launched Thundershock - but Staryu dodged the electric blast and came in for an attack from behind. Just as Staryu was about to connect, Ellie instructed Pichu to use Volt Tackle, a move that caught Misty by surprise, and defeated Staryu. Misty commended Ellie's quick thinking, and praised the parents of the young Pichu for being tough enough for the baby Pokemon to learn Volt Tackle at such an early age. She then sent out her toughest Pokemon, Starmie. Claiming the same trick won't work twice, she instructed Starmie to attack with Bubblebeam - a move Ellie's Pichu negated with Thundershock. Even though Misty denied Volt Tackle could work again, Ellie insisted that Pichu try - but it was no use, Starmie was simply too fast to be caught. Using its momentum, Starmie attacked Pichu swiftly before it could respond, sending him catapulting through the air. Panicked, Pichu grabbed onto the first thing it could find, that being one of the support chains. As Pichu cried out terrorfied, Starmie stood in the centre of the arena as Misty gave the final order - Psybeam. At the last moment, Pichu leapt from the chain and the Psybeam misfired, breaking the chain and sending a corner of the arena crashing into the water, along with Misty's Starmie. Pichu held on for dear life to the suspended edge of the fallen arena, and as Starmie came back out of the pool, a super-charged Volt Tackle sent Starmie flying into the far wall of the room. Misty, impressed by Pichu's will to win, presented Ellie with the Cascade Badge. Remembering her brother, she told her of their battle where Trip's Ivysaur had the same drive and determination, and she wished Ellie and Billy luck in their journey. The disobedient Pokemon Setting out for Vermillion City, Ellie encouraged Billy to overcome his fear of the dark and take the quick route through an underground tunnel. With her support, he makes it through the tunnel, and they arrive at their destination. After a heart-wrenching goodbye to her new best friend, who was travelling to Vermillion to visit his grandmother, Ellie headed to the SS Anne for the luxury cruise. Once on board, Ellie was challenged to a Pokemon battle, in which her Pichu defeated Machop. Another battle, Pichu was able to defeat Horsea. Ellie continued to battle a crowd of impressed young trainers, and overcame each of them in the afternoon-long battle marathon. The following morning, Ellie woke to a commotion coming from outside. She headed out and discovered that an Electabuzz had somehow gotten into the kitchen and was going mental. Many advised her not to confront the Pokemon, but were too scared to actually stop her. She battled the angered Electabuzz, and after swapping between all three of her Pokemon, Charmander finally took it down. The battle gave Charmander the needed experience to evolve into Charmeleon - but the newly-evolved Pokemon became instantly unruly, walking out and heading to the deck to sunbake. Ellie was confronted by her rival John once again, who was taking a cruise to celebrate his success as a trainer. Informing her that the ship was returning to port after the damage caused by Electabuzz's rampage, he requested a battle to pass the time. Pichu was able to take Raticate down with relative ease, but couldn't quite seem to hit Pidgeotto. Switching to Charmeleon prompted John to switch to Wartortle, his starter Squirtle which had since evolved. Charmeleon refused to battle, frustrating Ellie as she switched back to Pichu. Pichu's type advantage proved to be the only thing that kept him going, and when John sent out Kadabra, things took a turn for the worst. The battle was stopped however, when a crew member told the two not to cause any more damage to the ship. The ever-smug John returned his Kadabra and left, while Ellie had words with her Charmeleon, but nothing seemed to sink in. Now back in Vermillion City, Ellie ran into a boy named Ray. Through Ray's help and guidance, Ellie arrived at the Vermillion City Gym to challenge for her third Gym Badge. Lt. Surge declared the battle as sudden death, and sent out Raichu as Ellie selected Pichu. The battle didn't last long, however, as Raichu overwhelmed the baby Pokemon and finished it off with a furious Mega Punch. Surge, claiming that Raichu doesn't get much exercise, allowed Ellie to use as many Pokemon as she liked to try and win. Ellie selected Charmeleon, and Surge seemed impressed - until Charmeleon took a nap on the battlefield. Even though she coached him, Ellie wasn't able to get Charmeleon's attention and he was struck by a forceful Mega Punch. As Raichu continued to bully a now-defenseless Charmeleon, Ellie demanded that Surge command his Pokemon to stop. Raichu retreated to his side of the arena, and Surge called for a Thunderbolt. But as the electric attack neared Charmeleon, Ellie jumped in the way, taking the full force of the electric attack. As Ellie fell to the floor, Surge seemed remorseless. Ray helped Ellie off the battle field as Charmeleon, after seeing what his trainer had just done, struggled to his feet. As another Thunderbolt approached the fire Pokemon, Ellie weakly commanded Dragon Rage - to her delight, Charmeleon obeyed, and launched the attack. The two blasts negated one another, and as Raichu moved in for one final Mega Punch, Charmeleon launched Dragon Rage at point-blank, sending Raichu falling to the ground hard. Erika of Celadon City The battle was over, Charmeleon had defeated Raichu to earn the Thunder Badge for Ellie. After resting in hospital, Ellie finally recovered from the electric attack and hit the road with Ray in tow. She declared she wanted to head to Saffron City to challenge Sabrina, to which Ray pointed out she may need a type advantage to beat her Psychic Pokemon. They concluded that they'd journey to Lavender Town to capture a dark-move-wielding Ghost Pokemon. On the way there, they encountered many wild Pokemon - Ellie even managed to capture two Nidoran - one male, one female. As they arrived in Lavender Town and began to climb Pokemon Tower, they were stopped by the old lady who minds the tower. She warned that there was an angry Ghost Pokemon at the top, and it wasn't safe to go up. When Ellie persisted, the old lady challenged her to a battle. Pichu used it's electricity to overwhelm Gastly, and after gaining enough experience, the baby Pokemon evolved into Pikachu. The old lady stood aside and let Ellie and Ray pass, after proving their independence. Through the battles with ghosts that ensued on the way up the tower, Ellie's Caterpie also finally evolved into a bronze Metapod. At the top of the tower, they were confronted by what seemed to be a gang of Ghost Pokemon - a Gastly, a Haunter, and their leader Gengar. Pikachu made quick work of Gastly, but was taken down by Haunter's Night Shade. Charmeleon was selected to battle next, and was able to take down Haunter after a while. Gengar came out of the shadows to battle Charmeleon. After avoiding each other's initial attacks, Gengar charged up its Shadow Ball. Ellie hesitated, and as a result, Gengar blasted Charmeleon with the dark move. The remainder of Ellie's team was no match for the ghost, and they were taken out quickly. Just as all hope seemed lost, a Solarbeam fired from a Vileplume struck Gengar, and although it didn't knock it out, the ghost still retreated. The trainer took the kids back down the tower and to the Pokemon Center, where she revealed herself as Erika of Celadon City Gym. She invited Ellie and Ray to come to her home city so that Ellie can battle for her fourth Gym Badge - Ray politely declined, claiming he had allergies and headed home. Ellie and Erika's battle took place in a garden within the Gym, and set for three Pokemon a side. Erika selected Erika's Victreebel to start, while Ellie chose Charmeleon. Victreebel's Acid and Charmeleon's Ember negated each other, and as Victreebel tried for Razor Leaf, Charmeleon was able to protect itself with flames. Another Acid-Ember crossfire, and both Pokemon are unharmed. Under Ellie's command, Charmeleon released Smokescreen to temporarily blind Victreebel, long enough for Ember to strike with full force and win the first round. Tangela was sent out next, and as Charmeleon moved in for an attack, a cloud of Stun Spore hit it, and Charmeleon was paralyzed. This gave Tangela enough time to use Ancientpower - the barrage of rocks hit Charmeleon with full force, and leveled the playing field with two Pokemon a side. Pikachu was selected next, and a wary Erika commanded Tangela to use Vine Whip. Pikachu was able to dodge the move - but as Pikachu got close, Erika commanded Tangela to use Stun Spore. Ellie quickly ordered Pikachu to hit Thundershock with success, and Pikachu was able to gain a safe distance before it could get hit with Stun Spore. Ancientpower rose once again, but Pikachu dodged with the use of Quick Attack. During the attack, however, Pikachu lost sight of Tangela, who was on top of one of the rocks. Tangela jumped down and caught Pikachu in its vines. Ellie commanded Pikachu to shock Tangela with Thunderbolt, and as the attack went on for a good while, Pikachu collapsed out of exhaustion. Erika pointed out that Tangela had planted its roots in the soil of the arena to allow the electrical current to flow through while taking mininal damage. Ellie selected Metapod as her final Pokemon, and as Ancientpower approached, Metapod's Harden protected it from the incoming attack. Claiming it was just a decoy, Erika commanded Tangela to hit Metapod with Stun Spore - but Metapod's String Shot cut through the spore cloud and attached to Tangela, rendering it helpless. After Tangela's defeat, Metapod evolved into Butterfree to do battle with Erika's toughest Pokemon, Vileplume. A Poison Powder emitted from the flower on Vileplume's head, but Butterfree blew it back in its face with Gust - however, the poison attack had no effect on the Grass/Poison type. As Vileplume took in sunlight to prepare for Solarbeam, Butterfree used Confusion to disorient the Pokemon, and a combination of super effective flying and psychic moves won the match. Awarding Ellie the Rainbow Badge, Erika commented that she hesitated a few times in battle, to which Ellie admitted she was relatively new. Erika offered to travel with the young trainer to give her a few pointers - an offer that Ellie jumped at the chance for. Team Rocket's controversial scheme After going to the Celadon Market and purchasing some elemental stones, Ellie noticed a shifty man sneaking into what seemed to be a hidden passageway. Ellie and Erika headed inside to find many Eevee in cages - Erika commented on how rare Eevee is, and that over half of the region's population must be in the room. They were soon caught and Ellie aggressively challenged them to a battle - which turned out to be a double battle, with Erika on Ellie's side. As the battle began with Pikachu and Tangela versus two Eevee, the unthinkable happened - one of the Eevee suddenly evolved into Flareon. Before they could react, Flareon's Flamethrower took out Tangela. As Erika sent out Vileplume, something even more astonishing happened - Flareon reverted back into Eevee. The man battling explained that they had conducted experiments on the Eevee, mixing their DNA with that of the Water, Thunder and Fire Stones to allow them to freely evolve and devolve between Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon respectively. Ellie withdrew Pikachu under Erika's instruction and sent out Charmeleon, prompting both Eevees to evolve into Vaporeon and Flareon to gain an advantage. Vileplume charged up Solarbeam as Flareon fired Flamethrower - but Charmeleon took the fire attack. As Vaporeon fired Water Gun, Vileplume unleashed its completed Solarbeam to take it down. Jolteon made a brief appearence afterwards, but was no match for the combined strength of Vileplume and Charmeleon. The operation was soon shut down, with the authorities moving in quickly. They seized the tampered-with Eevee and took them to the lab to have the stone fragments removed, as evolving and devolving constantly caused them severe pain. One Eevee remained, to which an officer claimed it had yet to be experimented on. Ellie asked if she could take it on her journey, to which the officer agreed. Further Gym battles Erika spent the next few weeks training Ellie to use her wits in battle. After learning a substantial amount of new information, Ellie headed to Saffron City to challenge Sabrina for the Marsh Badge. The Psychic Gym Leader welcomed the young trainer, and challenged her to a one on one sudden death battle. Ellie agreed, and sent out Charmeleon to do battle with Sabrina's Mr. Mime. Having learnt from her past experiences of battling John's Kadabra, Ellie was able to command Charmeleon around Mr. Mime's psychic abilities to lead to a quick and definitive victory. More training on the road to Fuchsia City enhanced Ellie's team further, and as her and Erika arrived at the Gym, her battle with the Poison Master Koga was underway. Ellie's Pikachu collided with Koga's Koffing to begin the three-on-three showdown. Although Pikachu connected with a well-placed Volt Tackle, Koffing retaliated - with Self Destruct. This kamikaze attack left both Pokemon knocked out, and each trainer with two Pokemon a side. Koga's Muk would take on Ellie's Butterfree in the next battle. Muk was quick to go on the poison offensive, with a Sludge Bomb attack, although Butterfree's Gust attack quickly negated any damage. Butterfree fired Psybeam, much to Koga's surprise - even though Muk used Harden to try and avoid damage, the super effective move left the slimey Pokemon wide open for a Whirlwind, which ended the battle. Koga sent out his toughest Pokemon Weezing, to which Ellie responded with returning Butterfree and sending out the fresh Charmeleon. Weezing's Smokescreen blurred Charmeleon's vision, rendering it helpless against Sludge Bomb. With Charmeleon badly hurt, Ellie commanded Charmeleon to wave its fiery tail to subdue the Smokescreen and get a visible shot. Before Weezing could react, Charmeleon fired Flamethrower to put an end to the match. The victory earned Ellie the Soul Badge, and her sixth gym badge overall. Under the suggestion of Erika, the two headed to Cinnabar Island so she could battle Blaine. But before the battle, Ellie opted to take it easy, give her Pokemon a much-needed rest and train them some more before rushing into another Gym Battle. The subsequent training saw three of Ellie's Pokemon evolve - Nidorina, Nidorino and Charizard were all produced from the training by the island's volcano. And with the help of the Water Stone she acquired earlier, Ellie evolved her Eevee into Vaporeon for a type advantage. With a new team armed with new moves, Ellie headed into Cinnabar Island Gym full of confidence. Entering the souldering gym, they were shocked to see the stadium suspended above a pit of lava. Blaine appeared and happily welcomed the challenge, claiming it had been a while since he had enjoyed a good one. Ellie promised a battle to remember, and the match was quickly underway. Pikachu was chosen to battle Blaine's Rapidash. Though fast, Pikachu was no match for Rapidash, who used a combination of speed and power to take the electric mouse down relatively easy. Vaporeon was Ellie's next choice, using Water Gun to soak Rapidash when it approached. Vaporeon was also able to make short work of Growlithe. Blaine called upon Magmar, which blasted out from the lava below. The intense heat from the arena and Magmar's body began to take it's toll on Vaporeon, who became dehydrated and helpless. Blaine revealed that the intention behind the insanely scorching arena was to render water Pokemon next to useless in the battles as Magmar put Vaporeon down for the count. With only one more Pokemon permitted per side, Ellie selected Charizard to fight fire with fire. Both Pokemon were closely matched, and it seemed they were at a stailmate. When Magmar went for Fire Punch, Charizard caught the attack and finished the battle with a vicious Seismic Toss. Ellie and Erika headed back to Pallet Town en route to Viridian City and Ellie's final gym battle. Ellie's mother was happy to see her daughter again, and invited them in for a homecooked meal. While catching up, Mrs Johnson expressed her excitement that both of her children came to visit on the same day. Eager to see her brother, Ellie said a hasty farewell to her mom and led Erika to Viridian City. With no sign of Trip, she half-heartedly headed into the Gym. She was confronted by John, who she initially believed was the mysterious eighth gym leader. But as her rival left, she noticed someone sitting in the rafters - it was Trip, who was soon revealed to be the one standing in the way of her last badge. Brother vs Sister - Trip vs Ellie After a brief reunion, Trip led Ellie and Erika into his stadium - a hard ground, generic arena - explaining that every other Gym Leader had an arena relative to their specified type, and since he didn't adhere to just one, he had no need to have a special arena. The battle was quickly underway with Ellie's Charizard versus Trip's Fearow. The quickness of Fearow was almost unbelievable, and it was evident it had been trained well. As it moved for Drill Peck, Charizard was commanded to unleash Flamethrower - at the last minute, Fearow darted upwards and came back down for a powerful Aerial Ace. The defense-turned-attack caught Ellie off guard, and she struggled to find a return attack. When Charizard simply couldn't keep up, hope seemed to be lost. Fearow hit Charizard with Wing Attack, and continued to assault the Fire Pokemon, using its speed to avoid any repercussions. Charizard tried to latch on for Seismic Toss, but Fearow flew upwards once again - as it came down for Aerial Ace, Ellie waited for the last moment to order Charizard to dodge and use Flamethrower, a move that left Fearow at its mercy. Trip praised Ellie's raising of Charizard before sending out his Lapras. Worn down from the constant attacks at the hands of Fearow earlier, Charizard was running on empty, and Lapras's Water Pulse put it down seemingly quickly. Going for a type advantage, Ellie selected Pikachu as her second Pokemon - the choice was a right move, as Pikachu was able to control the battle with its agility and electricity. As Pikachu moved in for the final Volt Tackle that would put the weakened Lapras down, Trip called for Perish Song. The depressing melody acted as a kamikaze, with Lapras taking itself down and Pikachu along with it. Each with four Pokemon a side, Trip and Ellie picked who would do battle for them next - Raichu and Nidorino, respectively. Raichu's sheer electrical power proved devastating, and Nidorino was a small threat. Ellie commented on how much stronger Trip's Raichu was compared to Lt Surge's, and that she needed something big to make a comeback. Nidoqueen was chosen next to negate Raichu's electric attacks. Without attacks like Thunder, Raichu was rendered near helpless when facing the Poison/Ground type, and both trainers were left with three Pokemon. Ellie returned Nidoqueen after the battle, stating she wanted to save it for later. Trip shrugged it off, and as Ellie sent out her shiny Butterfree, Trip responded with Ninetales. Backed into a corner, Ellie could only watch as Butterfree struggled with the intense heat of Ninetales' Flamethrower attacks - even though it was evading, the heat was taking its toll. With no other options, Butterfree accepted defeat with a Fire Blast. With only two Pokemon remaining, things looked increasingly grim for Ellie. She sent out Vaporeon as an obvious water-beats-fire advantage, and the Bubble Jet Pokemon's water attacks eventually extinguished any hopes of victory Ninetales had. Trip sent out his strongest Pokemon next, Venusaur -- Erika commented on the lush leaves that the Pokemon had on its back, meaning it was in optimal health. Sand Attack after Sand Attack did little but delay Vaporeon's defeat, and once Venusaur's Giga Drain connected, Ellie found herself with only one Pokemon. Ellie's final (and probably most powerful) Pokemon was the returning Nidoqueen, who stood against Venusaur with poise. Despite being much more powerful, Venusaur's accuracy was in shambles - it had been blinded by so much sand that it could barely see straight in front of it. Nidoqueen picked off the blind giant slowly, and finished it with Mud Slap. Now down to one Pokemon each, it was Ellie's Nidoqueen left to face off against Trip's Rhydon. The two Pokemon came together in the centre of the arena for a test of strength, and just as Rhydon began to push Nidoqueen backwards, it was struck with Mud Shot. The super effective attack did significant damage, but it wasn't enough to put the mighty Rhydon away - Zap Cannon as a distraction quickly followed by Rock Throw left Nidoqueen reeling. Trip called for Rhydon's strongest move, Horn Drill - as Rhydon dashed at its foe, Ellie called for an unexpected attack - Ice Punch. The frozen fist collided with Rhydon's rock body with full force. Rhydon was defeated, Ellie had defeated Trip. The humble Trip congratulated his baby sister, and happily handed her the Earth Badge as proof of her victory. All eight badges were now in her possession, and she was ready to take part in the Pokemon League. The Pokemon League and training A few months later, Ellie competed in her first Pokemon League. She fought well, but was defeated in the quarter final round when her final Pokemon Nidoqueen was defeated by her opponent's Hitmonlee. Ellie's crush Ray went on to defeat Ellie's rival John in the final to become that year's Indigo League Champion. The two shared a moment after the tournament, where they came to terms with the reality of their situation - despite wanting to be together, they simply couldn't due to their duties as Pokemon Trainers, and went their separate ways. Ellie was convinced by Professor Oak to take her brother's place and travel to the region of Johto to run an errand for Professor Elm. With Erika leaving her side to return to the Celadon Gym, Ellie enlisted the help of Abed - a novice trainer whose vast knowledge of Pokemon and the Pokemon World would prove to come in handy. The two completed the task of retrieving a special egg for Professor Elm, and contemplated traveling the region to collect the 8 badges together, but eventually Ellie's attention returned to winning the Indigo League the following year. Abed respected her decision and ventured into Johto on his own, while Ellie returned to Pallet Town to begin training. A solid year of hard work and training with her brother Trip was carefully planned out, to make the most of the time between tournaments. During this time, Ellie, Trip and Ray received an invite to a mysterious island to determine who truly was the greatest Pokemon Master. The invite was a trap set by a vengeful clone Pokemon named Mewtwo, who planned to get its revenge on all humans for the way it was mistreated. Mewtwo forced the trainers to battle his cloned Pokemon in fights to the death. Mew, the Pokemon which Mewtwo was cloned from, pleaded with the Psychic Pokemon to end the chaos. Mewtwo refused, and it wasn't until Ellie's tears that it reconsidered. After seeing Ellie risk her life to save her Pikachu's, Mewtwo realized that not all humans are evil. He apologized for his behavior, and left the island along with Mew and his cloned Pokemon to live a life of peace. Team Rocket returns Ellie and Trip also found themselves in the middle of a mess caused by a returning Team Rocket. After receiving word that Saffron City was under attack by the criminal organization, the brother-sister team raced to the scene to lend a hand to its citizens. They found the city demolished upon arrival, with terrified residents citing a gigantic bird Pokemon as the culprit. On the outskirts of town, they were confronted by Team Rocket Grunts, who revealed that they had genetically binded Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres into one fused Pokemon. The grunts rushed for cover when the experiment broke from their control, with Ellie and Trip remaining behind to fight the abomination. Even their toughest Pokemon proved no match for the combined might of the merged three legendary birds. Ninetales and Charizard kept the ice attacks of Articuno at bay as Vaporeon and Lapras weakened Moltres's flames. Zapdos's Thunderbolt was nullified by Rhyperior's Lightning Rod ability, as the Rock Pokemon sucked the lightning attacks up with no self-harm. Utilizing the Flying-Type's weakness to electricity, as well as an incoming thunderstorm, Ellie's Pikachu and Trip's Raichu combined their Thunder attacks to take down the bird and restore peace. Kanto Region Champion With the danger over, Ellie prepared to compete in the Indigo League for the second time. This year, having learned from past errors and strengthening her team, Ellie made it all the way to the final match after defeating John in the semis. She faced off against her brother Trip, who had defeated last year's champion Ray in the match before. Despite increasingly heavy rain, the final match roared on. With five Pokemon down a side, it was down to the final battle - Ellie's Vaporeon would face Trip's Rhyperior, the much larger and stronger evolved form of Rhydon. Vaporeon succeeded in defeating Rhyperior, although the judges questioned Vaporeon's abilities as opposed to the weather being the Rock Pokemon's enemy - they ruled that the final be rescheduled to take place at a later date. But to Trip's urging, they changed their mind, and named Ellie the rightful champion. Ellie returned to her hometown with her head held high, and a spot in the Kanto Region Hall Of Fame. It was here she decided to take a break from Pokemon training. Pokemon For a detailed description of the Pokemon Ellie has encountered/captured on her journeys, see Ellie's Pokedex. Category:Trainers Category:Female characters Category:Trainers who have won the Boulder Badge Category:Trainers who have won the Cascade Badge Category:Trainers who have won the Thunder Badge Category:Trainers who have won the Rainbow Badge Category:Trainers who have won the Soul Badge Category:Trainers who have won the Marsh Badge Category:Trainers who have won the Volcano Badge Category:Trainers who have won the Earth Badge Category:Trainers who have won the Zephyr Badge Category:Trainers who have won the Hive Badge Category:Trainers who have won the Plain Badge Category:Trainers who have won the Fog Badge Category:Trainers who have won the Storm Badge Category:Trainers who have won the Mineral Badge Category:Trainers who have won the Glacier Badge Category:Trainers who have won the Rising Badge Category:Trainers who have competed in the Indigo League Category:Trainers who have competed in the Johto League Category:Kanto Region Champions